Passé Oublié
by Kairy Dream
Summary: De retour sur l'île de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

La famille Hanazono se trouvait actuellement sur la route en direction du lieu où ils allaient passer l'ensemble de leurs vacances. Chose que beaucoup de monde ignorait sur la famille Hanazono, est qu'elle possédait une maison sur une île dans le sud du Japon qu'ils louaient la plupart du temps pour qu'elle soit entretenue. Malheureusement, le temps de s'y rendre et les frais qui y sont lié, étaient toujours très important pour la petite famille, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'y allaient presque jamais.

Cette année, le père de famille enchaîna les travaux sans repos afin d'économiser assez d'argent pour le départ. Atsushi et Hikari avaient du annulé leurs vacances avec leurs amis, mais la famille est plus importante à leurs yeux, donc ils se remontèrent vite le morale.

Sur le ferry qui les emmenés sur l'île, Hikari regardait l'horizon avec un air de nostalgie et de joie enfantine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était venue sur l'île, mais étrangement, elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir de ses moments sur l'île, elle n'en possédait que des souvenirs confus.

Malgré son inquiétude, à ce propos, elle n'avait pas osé en parlé à ses parents, se doutant qu'ils allaient sûrement lui répondre qu'elle était trop jeune à l'époque. Pour le moment, elle voulait se concentrer sur les nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle allait avoir là-bas.

 _Hikari, dit une voix enfantine et joyeuse. Viens jouer !_

Hikari se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, mais elle se trouvait seule sur le pont, aucun enfant àl'horizion. Si elle se souvenait bien, mis à part sa famille, il y avait seulement un couple de personne âgés qui avait embarqué avec eux.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Quand le bateau arriva a quai, elle vit une vieille femme faisait des signes à ses parents, qui lui repondait de même. Elle descendit la passerelle en portant sa valise en compagnie de son frère Atsushi, qui avait était malade pendant la traversée. Quand son frère mit un pied à terre, il se mit crier sa joie d'être de nouveau sur terre ferme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, en riant devant sa bêtise.

Elle entendit se parents l'appeler elle et son frère, leur demandant de venir. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, qui étaient en pleine discussion avec la vieille dame. Quand ils arrivèrent devant eux, la vieille dame les regarda de haut en bas, avant de sourire.

''Tu as bien grandi Hinari'', dit la vieille dame en souriant. ''Et tu es devenu un grand garçon Atsushi !''

''Voyons Maman, c'est Hikari'', dit son père en rigolant. ''Tu as toujours eu du mal avec les prénoms.''

''Vous êtes ma grand-mère ?'' demanda Hikari l'air perdu.

''Bien sur, j'ai du me coltiner ton père à la maison jusqu'à qu'il trouve l'amour cet idiot'', ria sa grand-mère.

''Maman !'' s'indigna son père.

''Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente de te voir'', râla-t-elle. ''Au fait les enfants, appellez-moi Sana !''

''Bonjour Sana'', dit poliment Hikari.

''Salut Sana'', dit Atsushi en retrouvant de l'énergie.

''Les enfants allaient visiter le port en attendant qu'on vienne nous chercher'', dit la mère de famille en leur donnant de l'argent.

Il n'a pas fallu le répéter 2 fois avant qu'Atsushi s'empare de l'argent et tira sa petite sœur en direction d'un bistro. Hikari souffla devant la gourmandise de son frère, qui se trouva comme excuse qu'il méritait une récompense pour avoir surmontée la traversée. Ils s'installèrent a une table où une serveuse prit leurs commandes et leur apporta des boissons pour attendre.

''C'est bizarre qu'ils nous ont pas parlé de Sana avant'', dit Hikari en s'appuyant la tête sur sa main.

''Tu sais, les parents nous en ont peut-être jamais parlé du au fait qu'on risquait pas de la voir souvent, pour nous évitez d'avoir mal de ne pas la voir'', expliqua Atsushi comme point de vue. ''J'espère que les vacances vont bien se passer, parce que j'ai déjà plus de réseau avec mon portable.''

''Inutile de te plaindre, Papa t'avais prévenu'', ajouta Hikari en jouant avec la paille de son verre. ''Ce sera comme un retour au source, ça va juste nous faire du bien.''

''Du bien ? Pense pas, pas d'internet, pas de vie'', baragouina son frère.

La serveuse arriva a ce moment là avec leurs plats, Atsushi tenta de se réconforter en draguant la serveuse, mais en vain, cette dernière le rembarra en lui disant qu'elle était mariée.

''Arrête de faire l'idiot et mange, dragueur du dimanche'', ordonna Hikari d'un ton sec.

''Pas besoin d'être aussi méchante petite sœur, reine des emmerdeuses'', lui fit remarquer son frère.

''Pas besoin d'être aussi lourd, grand frère, roi des râleurs'', rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant aucun regard.

Ils eut un moment de silence où ils ignoraient totalement l'autre, mais en se regardant furtivement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés longtemps, après tout ils étaient frère et sœur, alors c'était normal entre eux.

Quand ils finissent de manger et de discuter de leurs projets de vacances parfaites, ils pensèrent à retourner vers les parents afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient été oublié.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari vu enfin ses parents de loin et s'étonna de les voir toujours en pleine conversation. La conversation avait du durer un moment entre ses parents et Sana. Elle remarqua que son père avait l'air préoccupé mais elle se dit que la fatigue du voyage lui faisait s'imaginer des choses.

Finalement, une voiture tout terrain arriva sur le port. Un homme sortit de cette dernière et aborda Sana et ses parents. L'homme discuta avec eux pendant quelques minutes avant de leur annoncer le départ. Hikari aida ses parents a mettre les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, puis monta à l'arrière avec Atsushi, alors que les parents montèrent dans la petite voiture de Sana.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, mais le chemin emprunté, lui était plein de cailloux et boueux. Heureusement, cela n'empêcha pas la fratrie de regarder le paysage avec un air ébahi, la flore de l'île leur faisait pensé à une île tropicale qu'on pouvait trouver à l'étranger.

L'homme leur expliqua qu'il était le maire du village où ils allaient passer leurs vacances, et les prévenue que cette année, les crues ont duré plus longtemps que prévue, et que si ils leur venait l'idée de se balader, il faudrait qu'ils se renseigne sur les zones sans danger de la région auprès d'une vieille dame vivant à coté de la mairie.

Quand ils virent la maison de leur enfance, Atsushi et Hikari se dirent qu'ils étaient enfin en vacances. Le maire les aida à décharger les bagages dans le salon avant de partir en leur prévenant que Sana ne devrait plus tarder, car elle devait faire un détour.

Les parents arrivèrent une dizaines de minutes après eux, les bras charger de commissions pour la semaine. Les enfants pensaient enfin être libre et tentèrent de sortir, hélas, leur mère leur attrapa à chacun un bras et les tira à l'intérieure où les attendais balais et plumeaux.

14h sonnait sur le portable d'Hikari, quand elle fini de faire le ménage dans sa chambre , de défaire ses valises et de ranger leurs contenues dans leur ancienne armoire et commode. Cela lui faisait étrange d'être dans cette chambre qui n'avait pas changé, mis à part le lit, qui lui était plus grand.

Après s'être bien amusé à regarder à travers les objets de son enfance, elle prit un vieux sac à dos, qu'elle remplie d'une bouteille d'eau et de nourriture, ainsi qu'un appareil photo avec plusieurs pellicules, pour partir visiter les environs. Elle promis a sa mère de rester dans le village et de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Durant sa balade, elle croisa plusieurs personnes du coin, qu'elle trouva très poli et accueillant, malgré qu'elle faisait plus vacancière que fille originaire de l'île. Après avoir discuté avec eux, ces derniers insistèrent pour lui offrir quelques cadeaux à elle et sa famille.

Beaucoup de cadeaux étaient de la nourriture locale, amis il y avait quand même dans le tas, quelques bijoux porte-bonheur, des bougies et de l'encens produit localement. Quand elle remarqua une épicerie dans un cas de rue, elle rentra aussitôt pour leur demander un sac de commissions pour mettre les cadeaux dedans.

La femme eut la gentillesse de lui en donner un, en plus lui offrir un glace saveur thé vert. Hikari n'osa pas refuser, malgré son appréhension concernant le goût, mais au final, elle se régala tout en continuant son chemin.

Elle remarqua que le ciel devenait de plus en plus orange et elle se mit à courir en cherchant le chemin qu'il la ramènerait rapidement chez elle.

Quand elle couru sur le chemin du retour, elle remarqua un chemin montrant le débout d'un escalier en pierre qui lui semblait familier sur sa route. Mais avant même qu'elle fasse un pas de plus, son frère Atsushi arriva en courant vers elle.

''Hikari …'' souffla Atsushi. ''On était vraiment inquiet, tu es parti comme ça sans rien nous dire.''

''J'ai dit a Maman que j'allais visiter la région'', dit simplement Hikari l'air de rien.

''Oui, mais il y a une différence entre une visite et disparaître toute l'après midi'', s'énerva son frère.

''Arrête de chipoter pour un rien, j'étais sur le point de rentrer.'' râla Hikari. ''En plus, je ramène des cadeaux''

Le frère et la sœur rentrèrent rapidement auprès de leurs parents, et fini leur première journée sur l'île en contemplant les étoiles dans le ciel depuis la terrasse.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui normalement sera très courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit la trame d l'histoire étape par étape, idée par idée, détail par détail, il suffit juste que je mette ça sous forme de texte.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	2. Chapter 2

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 2 : Jour 2

Le lendemain, Hikari se réveilla très tard dans la matinée, au alentour de midi. La chaleur de veille combiné au long trajet en voiture et en bateau n'aidaient en rien la santé de la jeune fille, qui se sentait atteint d'un mal inconnu.

Mais cela ne la dérangeais pas rester au lit toute la journée, elle avait prévu de passer ses vacances de manière cool et détendu, afin qu'elle puisse enfin de se reposer et de faire tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller a la paresse, et décida de sortir de nouveau, partant à la découverte d'autres zones de la région, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la veille. Elle prépara son sac et mis au pied ses chaussures de marche.

Après avoir prévenu sa mère de sa petite sortie, ainsi que son père, pour qu'aucun ne s'inquiète de sa soudaine disparition comme celle de la veille. Elle parti donc elle leur promettant de rentrer avant la nuit.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari marchait au delà du village, se dirigeant vers la partie agricole du village. Elle navigua sur les différents chemins qui encadrait les champs de légumes, tout en prenant des photos de tout et de rien. La seule chose qui attira son attention, était le bleu du ciel et le blanc des nuages, qui tout 2 s'amusait à former un belle toile.

Tout à coup, une sensation de tournis la prise au dépourvue, tout comme une soudaine nausée, tandis que sa vue commençait à se troubler sans raison.

 _''Un jour, j'atteindrais le ciel, et notre vœux sera enfin réalisé'', dit une petite fille avec un ton trop sérieux pour une enfant, tendant les bras au ciel._

 _''Tu crois ?'' répondit une autre fillette timidement en se serrant son lapin en peluche ._

 _''Bien sur, et ce jour-là nous …''_

Hikari se mit à trembler de panique et se tenir la tête, lâchant son appareil photo qui tomba sur le sol. En plus d'entendre de nouveau cette voix, elle en entendit une autre presque semblable à la première. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir vécu cette scène, mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vécu cela.

Elle sursauta quand elle senti une main sur son épaule, elle allait se défendre, mais réussi a se retenir en voyant une vieille dame lui demandait si elle allait bien.

''Ce n'est rien, il me faut encore du temps pour m'habituer à la chaleur'', mentit Hikari.

La dame accepta de la laisser, reprenant son chemin tranquillement. Hikari se mit à marcher de l'autre coté, marchant jusqu'aux abords de la forêt, pour y trouver un peu d'ombre. Assis au pied d'un arbre, sortant sa gourde d'eau pour se désaltérer, elle apprécié le bruit reposant de la forêt. Elle resta assise contre l'arbre et s'endormit bercé le vent dans le feuillage des arbres.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était sur d'avoir rêvé, et que cela était très important, mais rien ne lui revenu en tête malgré ses efforts. Elle regarda le ciel, et constata que le soleil commençait a se coucher, ce détail l'alerta et elle se leva brusquement pour courir jusqu'à chez elle.

La maison en vue, elle continua sa course en rentrant rapidement dans la maison, mais une fois la porte ouverte elle rentra et tomba contre quelque chose. En se relevant, elle se tenait la tête, elle ressenti une douleur aigu, et la voix qui l'obsédait depuis la veille revenu.

 _''Hinari fait attention!'' cria l'enfant n°1._

 _''Désolée'', murmura la petite fille n°2 en se cachant derrière son lapin en peluche._

"Désolé", murmura inconsciemment Hikari la tête baissée.

"C'est pas grave Hikari", dit une voix masculine qui avait l'habitude de l'énerver.

"Takashima !? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?" demanda Hikari confuse en reprenant ses esprits.

"On est là nous aussi", s'écria Tadashi joyeusement.

"On trouvait dommage de ne pas passer nos vacances avec toi, alors on s'est dit que pour une fois, on irait à une destination de ton choix", expliqua Akira en l'aidant à se relever.

"Mais … mais où allez-vous dormir ? Il n'y a pas d'hôtel dans ce village", baragouina Hikari. "La maison est trop petite nous tous."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hikari", dit son père en le rejoignant. "Ta mère et moi, ont va chez va grand-mère, tandis que ton frère s'est inscrit à une randonnée de 3 jours."

"Vous partez", chuchota faiblement Hikari déçue.

"Allez ! Amusez-vous les jeunes !" dit-il en partant.

Hikari n'eut pas le temps de les retenir, qu'elle entendait une voiture démarrer et partir loin de la maison. Ses poings étaient serrés, et sa lèvre pincée, elle ne voulais pas le montrer, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait mal.

Elle marcha jusqu'au salon, où ses invités la suivaient, puis prit une grande inspiration, souffla et se retourna vers eux, avant de commencer a parler.

''I chambre à l'étage'', expliqua-t-elle. ''Megumi et Akira vous irez dans la chambre au fond à gauche, tandis que Jun et Tadashi prendront celle du milieu à gauche. Pour Ryou et Takishima, votre chambre est la première porte à gauche. Moi, je dormirai dans la chambre du fond à droite.''

''Miss n°2 s'improvise chef maintenant'', taquina Kei.

Hikari lui lança un regard noir, puis se calma … enfin en apparence, car elle lui arracha sa valise, et ne perdit pas une seconde pour la jeter dehors. La valise en retombant, s'ouvrit, laissant son contenue s'éparpillait sur le sol terreux. La SA et surtout Kei, la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant pas la scène qui venaient de se passer sous leurs yeux.

''Rectification, Takishima dort dehors'', ajouta Hikari trop calmement.

''Tu plaisante !'' s'étonna Kei.

''Non, je suis sérieuse'', dit simplement Hikari.

''Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller'', écrit Megumi.

''Bien sur que cela ne va pas'', s'énerva Hikari bouleversée. ''J'étais censée passer mes vacances avec ma famille, passer du temps avec eux, et vous … vous … vous venez tout gâché !''

''Hikari …'' , commença Jun.

''Mais en plus de ça, vous vous invitez sans prévenir'', continua-t-elle. ''Et toi Takishima, tu dors dehors !''

''Alors je te défie pour rester dans la maison'', lança Kei en tentant de la piéger. ''Le défi sera ...''

''Arrête tes gamineries ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je suis chez moi ici'', coupa Hikari d'un froid et sec. ''Je monte dans ma chambre, que personne vienne me déranger. Si vous avez faim, servez-vous dans le frigo, il devrait avoir de quoi se faire une salade ou un sandwich.''

Elle monta dans sa chambre et ferma à clé la porte. Appuyée le dos contre la porte, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux, elle ne comprenait rien, ni a son comportement, ni à celui de ces amis. Pourtant elle leur en avait parlé pendant des semaines qu'elle attendait avec ce voyage avec impatience, alors pourquoi ils sont venus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin a se lever afin de se mettre en pyjama. Une fois un top a brettelles et un petit short, tous deux de couleur noir, enfilés, elle plongea dans son lit. La fatigue et le coup des émotions eurent raison d'elle, et l'endormirent rapidement.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, qui normalement sera très courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit la trame d l'histoire étape par étape, idée par idée, détail par détail, il suffit juste que je mette ça sous forme de texte.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	3. Chapter 3

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 3 : Nuit du jour 2

 _Deux petites filles jouaient à chat, la première était très rapide et riait joyeusement à pleine, tandis que la deuxième avait du mal a la suivre, et avait la respiration saccadée en plus d'être en sueur. Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour ôtant, pensant ses efforts utiles. Seulement, son corps de petite fille atteignait ses limites, et elle s'écroula de fatigue en vomissant._

 _''Maman, elle est encore malade'', râla la petite fille n°1._

 _La deuxième petite fille se réveilla dans sa chambre, avec comme seul compagnie son lapin a ses cotés. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant l'horloge pour connaître l'heure, 19h18. Elle se dit que sa mère ou sa sœur viendrait la voir, alors elle attendit sagement dans son lit que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Elle resta longtemps à regarder la porte avec espoir, mais 22h arriva, engloutissant son espoir dans la nuit noire._

 _Elle avait peur, très peur de n'être qu'un poids pour les autres, finalement elle se promis d'arrêter de déranger qui que ce soit._

 _Elle marcha a travers la foret, de loin elle vit la falaise et décida d'y aller. Elle regarda le précipice et le vide se trouvant à un pas d'elle et se laissa tomber dedans sans hésitation ni larme._

Hikari se réveilla en sursaut, elle tremblait du aux sueurs froides et à la pluie qui tombait dehors et qui rentrait légèrement par la fenêtre. En fermant la fenêtre, elle se rappela que Takishima se trouvait dehors. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfin plutôt celle de Takishima dans cette situation.

Elle sorti dehors pied nu et chercha Takishima sous la pluie battante, mais elle paniqua de ne pas le trouver et glissa sur la boue. Sa cheville lui fit mal, mais elle supporta la douleur pour continuer de le chercher.

''Takishima ! Takishima ! Takishima !''

Elle avait beau crié, le bruit de la pluie couvrait sa voix. La peur l'envahissait, imaginer qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose a Takishima, lui faisait mal, alors imaginer qu'elle en était la responsable était bien pire comme sentiment.

Elle était à bout, elle avait froid dû a son petit pyjama, sa cheville continua de lui faire mal, car à chaque pas la blessure empirait. Elle tomba sur le sol quand ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la portait, mais continua de crier le nom de son rival.

''Hikari ?'' dit Takishima en la voyant sur le sol.

Il l'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant délicatement une main sur son épaule. Mon ce geste eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la jeune fille, qui en le voyant, lui sauta dessus. Elle le serrait très fort contre elle, et ne voulais plus le lâcher. Malgré les gouttes de pluie, il pouvait sentir ces larmes coulaient sur son épaule.

''Hikari ? Tu es glacée, tu devrais rentrer'', lui dit Takishima gêné par la soudaine action de la jeune fille.

''Pas sans toi'', chuchota difficilement Hikari.

Il tenta de se lever, mais Hikari ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mettant ses dernières forces pour le tenir dans ses bras. Elle avait se tête sur son épaule

''Hikari ?''

''Je … je n'arrive … plus … à bouger'', respira difficilement Hikari en tremblant.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il fallait rentrer au plus vite au chaud, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Il la porta comme une marié, et couru en direction de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieure, il la déposa dans le salon a sa demande pendant qu'elle lui indiquait où trouver des serviettes, des couvertures, mais aussi des vêtements de rechange.

Elle le vit revenir avec une montagne de linge, portant un air serieux sur le visage, en courant vers elle. Elle lui demanda de sortir de la pièce pour des raisons évidente, puis se déshabilla ne gardant que sa culotte, sécha tout son corps et enroulant ses cheveux dans une serviette. Elle mit rapidement la chemise de nuit appartenant a sa mère. Heureusement que cela ne lui demander aucun effort au niveau de sa cheville, car elle se voyait mal de demander à Takishima de l'aider à se déshabiller ou de la laver. Elle l'entendit toquer a la porte du salon, lui demandant si il pouvait rentrer.

''Entre !''

''Tu vas mieux ?'' demanda Kei inquiet.

''C'est moi qui devrais dire ça … mais oui ça va'', confirma Hikari.

Un silence entre eux s'installa rapidement, aucun des deux n'osait parler. Hikari s'enroula dans une couette et s'installa près de la baie vitrée de façon d'être à dos de son rival, mais aussi de regarder la pluie tomber. Kei, s'assit a la table basse, portant sur les épaules un plaid, et ne lâchait pas du regard sa rivale.

''Je suis désolée'', avoua Hikari après un long silence. ''Par ma faute, tu as dû passer une partie de la nuit sous la pluie, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave.''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas ?'' ajouta Kei pour la rassurer.

''Tu as raison, c'est entièrement de ta faute'', cracha Hikari. ''Si tu ne m'avais pas énervé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.''

''Quoi ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu m'accuse'', demanda-t-il étonné par la tournure de la discussion.

''Tu m'as fait mal,et ce n'est pas la première fois'', lui reprocha Hikari en se retournant vers lui.

Il se tut, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait. En voyant son silence, cela lui encore plus mal de voir qu'il ne remarquait rien.

''Et puis merde !'' s'écria Hikari frustrée.

Elle se releva en s'aidant du mur, et une fois qu'elle réussi a tenir bien droite, et elle prit son courage a deux mains, et le regarda dans les yeux.

''Écoute bien Kei Takishima, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter'', s'empourpra la jeune fille qui jouait avec ses mains. ''A chaque fois que tu m'appelle 'Miss n°2' ou par un autre nom aussi humiliant, ça me provoque une grande douleur au niveau du cœur et je me sens démoralisée.''

''Je …''

''Tais-toi ! Laisse moi finir !'' s'écria Hikari toute rouge. ''Et la raison derrière ces sentiments, la raison est …''

Sa voix ne pouvait plus sortir, son stresse et la panique l'envahi de part en part, en plus de la fatigue qui n'arrangeait rien. Elle commença à pleurer, mais fit signe à Kei de ne pas bouger. Elle ravala son angoisse et dit d'une traite ce qu'elle ressentait.

''Je t'aime Kei, je t'aime tellement que cela me fait mal. Je ne sais plus quand et comment cela à commencer, mais je suis sur de t'aimer'', avoua Hikari. ''Cette nuit m'en a donner la confirmation, savoir que tu pouvais courir un danger dehors, me fait mal, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter crétin ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas joué ton Kei Takishima, celui qui fait ce qu'il veut, celui qui ne se laisse pas faire, celui qui me protège …Pourquoi tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai mis dehors ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer à l'intérieure pour t'abriter !''

Kei ne savait pas comment réagir devant sa déclaration et l'explosion de ses sentiments, en fait il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle sera celle qui ferait sa déclaration en première. Mais une chose était sur dans sa tête : elle l'aime.

''Hikari, tu sais, tu as déjà gagner contre moi'', raconta Kei en la regardant avec un air bienvaillant. ''Tu es la N°1 pour te faire des amis. Tu es la N°1 pour protéger ou aider un ami. Tu es la N°1 en ce qui concerne la gentillesse. Tu es la N°1 de mes rivaux. Tu est la N°1 des mes amis. Et surtout …''

Kei se dirigea vers elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Hikari battu son record de rougeur a cet instant.

''… Tu es la N°1 dans mon cœur, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours'', termina Kei en posant son regard dans le sien.

C'était le plus jour de sa vie, Kei l'aimait, Kei avouait qu'il la considéré comme meilleur que lui dans certains domaines. Elle n'était pas faible, ses efforts ont payé, elle se sentait enfin capable de se tenir à ses cotés, elle en avait enfin la force.

Inconsciemment, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, loin de ses cauchemars ou de ses voix qui la hantent. Kei fini par s'allonger sur le sol avec Hikari dans les bars, et ferma enfin les yeux pour rejoindre le sommeil.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, qui normalement sera très courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit la trame d l'histoire étape par étape, idée par idée, détail par détail, il suffit juste que je mette ça sous forme de texte. Et je m'excuse pour ce long temps d'attente, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps a moi et donc a mes histoires, mais bon je vais m'accrocher pour vous.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	4. Chapitre 4

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 4 : Jour 3

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cri strident d'Akira qui réveilla les amoureux, qui encore fatigués de la nuit dernière, tentaient de se rendormir en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Mais bien sur, Akira voulait frapper Kei pour avoir toucher Hikari, malheureusement la concernée bloqua toute agression envers lui, en attrapent le poing de son amie avec sa main.

''Akira, moins fort'', grogna Hikari en ouvrant petit à petit les yeux pour s'habituer a la lumière.

''Hikari, lâche Kei ! Il va profiter de toi'', s'inquiéta Akira.

''Ah, non ! Maintenant qu'il a accepté mes sentiments, je le lâche plus'', râla-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Akira vacilla sous le coup de l'émotion, son ange se livrant au démon de son propre chef, son pire cauchemar devenant enfin réalité. Tadashi l'aida à se relever, pendant qu'Hikari se réveilla en réalisant ces propos. Le rouge apparu sur ces joues, et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en constatant qu'elle était collé a Kei. Elle se libéra de ces bras, et couru dans la cuisine où se trouvait Ryou.

''J'ai entendu Akira crier, tout va bien ?'' demanda-t-il innocemment.

''Hier j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Kei, et on s'est endormi dans le salon, Akira a juste mal réagi à ces dernières nouvelles'', conclu Hikari en prenant un gâteau.

''Félicitation.''

''Merci, parce qu'après le stresse de la veille pour le lui dire, il avait intérêt de me retourner mes sentiments'', ri Hikari.

Plus tard durant le repas, Takishima et Hikari déclarèrent officiellement qu'ils étaient en couple suite à la nuit derrière. Ils racontèrent a leurs amis comment la nuit s'était passé et la soudaine déclaration d'Hikari. Megumi et Jun furent surpris de le savoir, croyant qu'il faudrait encore quelques années au couple pour enfin réaliser leurs sentiments.

La matinée passa lentement pour la SA, qui devait supporter une ambiance trop douce encadrant le jeune couple. Hikari nourrissait Takishima, qui laissa ses émotions débordées, montrant de grand sourire et de yeux doux pour n'importe quoi, au point que sa joie était beaucoup trop pesante pour les autres.

Tadashi les regarda avec un air jaloux, ce n'est pas avec Akira qu'il pourrait avoir un tel traitement de faveur. Mais en voyant Takishima embrasser de nouveau Hikari sur la joue, et la voir rougir, rire d'un air enfantin au contact. En fait les voir heureux, l'énerva, et il se mit a exploser.

''Vous deux ! Arrêtez tout de suite montrer autant votre affection ! On a compris que vous étiez super amoureux !'' s'écria Tadashi hors de lui.

''Tu es juste jaloux de notre passion'', rétorqua Kei en serrant Hikari contre lui.

''Non !'' mentit le garçon en rougissant.

''Tu as gagné, Hikari ça te dit un rendez-vous tout de suite'', proposa Kei.

''Oui, comme ça je pourrais te montrer la région où j'ai grandi'', répondit Hikari joyeusement. ''Mais on devra prendre notre temps, je pourrais pas marcher vite à cause de ma cheville.''

''Ce n'est pas grave mon amour'', dit amoureusement Kei en la prenant dans ses bras.

''Tu as vécu ici ? Je pensais que tu venais ici qu'en vacances'', se questionna Akira curieuse.

''En fait je suis née sur l'île'', avoua Hikari timidement. ''J'y suis restée jusqu'à mes 8 ans.''

''Alors tu dois en savoir beaucoup sur la région'', dit Jun.

''Tu pourras nous dire quelques anecdotes de ton enfance'', écrit Megumi avec un smiley.

Au lieu de répondre Hikari se figea, elle avait quelques souvenirs flous pour quelqu'un qui a vécu ici. Pour les autres mis à part Kei, elle semblait réfléchir sur certains souvenirs. Kei avait remarqué son malaise, mais sans en savoir plus, il ne pouvait rien faire.

''Les questions seront pour plus tard'', coupa Kei. ''Hikari, on y va.''

 _''Hikari … on y va'', dit la petite a la peluche en forme de lapin._

 _''Oui, on a pas de temps a perdre'', répondit l'autre enfant._

''Oui, on a pas de temps a perdre'', répondit Hikari en se levant partant vers la sortie.

Hikari et Kei partirent de la maison, laissant le reste de la SA derrière. Kei suivant les indications d'Hikari, où trouver la maison par rapport au village, au marché, ou à l'épicerie. Ils marchèrent avec un rythme lent, profitant du paysage.

Elle l'emmena d'abord dans une maison à l'entrée du village. Dedans, il vivait une vieille femme qui vivait là depuis sa naissance, la seule de tout le village à connaître l'île comme la paume de sa main. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle servait de guide aux touristes, en leur fournissant des cartes ou des recommandation sur certains lieux.

''Oh bonjour, vous venez pour un renseignement'', accueille le vieille femme en ajustant ces lunettes.

''Oui, je suis venue chercher une carte de la région'', dit Hikari. ''J'ai appris que cette année a été terrible au niveau des crues, donc je ne voudrais pas me diriger vers les zones a risque.''

''C'est compréhensif, attendez-moi là, je reviens'', termina la vieille femme.

La vieille dame rentra dans une pièce voisine, notre jeune couple attendit une dizaine de minute avant que la dame revienne avec une carte. Elle l'a tendit a Hikari, qui approcha la vieille dame pour la récupérer. Mais au moment où la vieille allait lui donner la carte, elle reçut un choc en voyant Hikari. Cette dernière ne remarqua rien, et alla ramasser la carte tombée.

Hikari remercia la dame en lui donnant un peu d'argent, et partit en compagnie de Kei. Mais dans sa joie de planifié son rendez-vous, elle n'entendit pas les mots de la vieille.

''Hinari … Hinari … impossible'', murmura-t-elle.

Quand Kei tenta de lui demander la raison de leur venue ici, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne connaissait pas très la région, que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas visiter sérieusement l'île. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et se laissa naviguer entre les chemins et la forêt.

Durant l'après midi, elle lui avait montré une clairière, où se baignèrent et plongèrent dans l'eau cristalline. Ils passèrent leur temps à éclabousser l'autre, nager ou simplement faire la planche en regardant le ciel.

Puis, elle l'emmena dans l'épicerie servant de boutique d'objet divers. Il en profita pour lui acheter un bracelet en perle de bois, tandis qu'elle lui dénicha une peluche en forme de croissant de lune, en prétextant qu'elle avait remarqué que ses antennes de cheveux en avait la forme.

Après avoir fait quelques courses, il se trouvèrent un coin d'herbe pour pique-niqué à l'heure du thé. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, Hikari contre Kei qui mit son bras autour d'elle. Ils écoutaient le silence, regardaient la forme des nuages, s'embrassant de temps en temps.

Hikari avait tout pour être heureuse, elle était une fille populaire, aimé de sa famille et amis, aimé par le garçon qu'elle aime, admiré par les gens qui croisaient sa route. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ressentait un manque, une sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, était faux.

''Hikari ? Ça ne va pas ?'' Demanda Kei inquiet de voir sa petite amie pâle. ''Ta cheville te fait toujours mal, … je n'aurais pas du proposer de sortir.''

''Rien, rien … je crois que je me suis toujours pas habituée au climat'', tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille.

''On va rentrer en prenant notre rythme'', lui dit gentiment Kei.

''Ok.''

Ils prenaient le chemin du retour en marchant doucement, arrivant non loin de la maison, Hikari remarqua le chemin qu'elle avait aperçu le premier jour, celui qui conduisait a un escalier en pierre. Inconsciemment, elle s'arrêta et fixa le chemin, ses instincts ne lui donnèrent pas de bonnes vibration.

''Hikari, tu veux qu'on aille voir ?'' proposa Kei en voyant l'intérêt dans ses yeux.

''Non'', répondit rapidement Hikari. ''C'est un endroit dangereux, tu me promets que tu n'y ira pas là-bas, quoi qu'il arrive.''

''Promis'', dit-il incertain devant la peur d'Hikari.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison, ils eurent la surprise de voir que le reste de la SA avait préparé une fête pour célébrer leur mise en couple. Akira et Ryou se trouvait en cuisine, tandis que Jun et Tadashi avaient installés les décorations. Megumi s'occupa de trouver de la musique correspondant aux goûts de Kei et Hikari.

Le couple les remercia de fond du cœur, et s'installèrent à table pour commencer enfin à s'amuser. Kei dansait bien sur avec Hikari, et Tadashi avec Akira, cependant Jun et Megumi devaient danser a trois avec Ryou qui ne se sentait pas tenir la soirée en étant tirer de chaque coté.

Vers les coups de minuit, la joyeuse bande commença a se coucher, laissant Hikari et Kei charger de faire la vaisselle. Entre eux, on entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coule, de l'éponge qui frotte les assiettes, et du chiffon qui les essuies.

Mais un nouveau bruit vient détruire ce petit moment de silence, le bruit d'un assiette qui se brisa sur le sol. Ce bruit eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Hikari qui l'avait sans faire exprès fait tomber. Un souvenir lui revint en tête.

 _La petite fille au lapin faisait la vaisselle avec un air concentré, elle voulait être utile auprès de sa famille, et mit beaucoup d'application dans sa tâche. Malheureusement, une assiette tomba, et le bruit alarma le restant de sa famille, qui entra rapidement dans la pièce._

 _''Maman ! Elle a cassé une assiette !'' cria l'autre enfant._

 _''Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! J'ai cru que c'était un voleur !'' s'énerva la mère de famille._

 _''Désolée'', pleura la petite._

 _''En plus que nous sommes pas riches, tu sais très bien que tu es maladroite, alors pourquoi tu fais l'idiotie de persister dans tes bêtises'', râla la femme._

 _''Désolée', continua la petite fille en ramassant les débris. ''Aie !''_

 _Du sang coulait du creux de sa main, et sa mère lui ordonna de quitter la cuisine, en prétextant qu'elle se débrouillerait bien toute seule. L'enfant retourna dans sa chambre, après avoir panser sa blessure._

Kei vit Hikari tomber sur le sol, le regard écarquillé et les larmes coulant sur ces joues. Elle regarda le creux de sa main en murmurant des excuses. Il l'appela, mais elle ne réagissait pas, alors il la prit par les épaule et la secoua. Hikari reprit ses esprit et regarda Kei paniqué, d'un air confus, elle ne se souvenais de rien.

''Kei ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par terre ?'' Demanda confusément Hikari.

''Tu ne te souviens de rien'', déclara Kei.

''Tu quoi tu parle ?'', demanda Hikari perdue.

''Tu es tombé sur le sol'', répondit Kei perplexe. '' Et tu ...''

''C'est sûrement la fatigue, on devrait aller se coucher'', coupa Hikari en sortant de la cuisine, ignorant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, avant de se jeter dans le lit toute habillée. Kei voulu la rejoindre, et remarqua qu'elle avait mis le verrou. Il se dit qu'elle voulait peut-être dormir seule, après tout cela ne fait qu'un jour qu'ils sont ensemble. Il rentra dans sa chambre légèrement déçu.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup de retard et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai des horaires cette année assez contraignant.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	5. Chapitre 5

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 5 : Jour 4

Le réveil fut assez dure pour Hikari, elle voulais rester dans ce sommeil sans rêve un peu plus longtemps. Mais quelqu'un s'acharnait à tambouriner sur sa porte comme sur un tambour. Elle se leva donc du pied gauche et s'avança devant sa porte.

''C'est qui ?'' grogna-t-elle.

''C'est moi, Akira, il faut que tu te réveille, tes parents ont appelé, ils sont en chemins pour venir ici'', dit-elle paniquée.

''Tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça'', s'énerva Hikari encore endormie. ''J'ai encore envie de dormir …''

''Hikari, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle … Kei … il est parti …''

''Quoi ?!''

Hikari sortit de sa chambre en urgence, Akira évita de peu la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant une tornade sortir en furie. Hikari couru en bas, pour constater que Kei cuisinait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'Akira lui avait mentit pour la réveiller. La trahison envahi son cœur, ainsi que la douleur. Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, avec un air brisé dans les yeux, qui n'échappa a Kei qui devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour elle.

Takishima avait beau essayer de deviner la raison de son mal-être, il ne comprenait ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il voulu la suivre, mais Ryou et Jun arrivaient dans la cuisine, lui bloquant sans le savoir le passage.

Hikari se regardait dans le miroir, mais sans se voir, à la place elle voyait une jeune fille lui ressemblant, mais qui donnait l'impression d'être fausse dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle était revenu sur cette île, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Les larmes coulaient, elle voulait juste que tout ces sentiments, ces incertitudes en elle disparaisse.

Un bruit de moteur commençait a se faire entendre, elle essuya ses larmes et sortit de sa chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil a son reflet.

Son père fut le premier à lui faire un gros câlin, puis ce fut au tour de sa mère. Elle les serra dans ses bras, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était faux, que tout cet amour n'était que mensonge. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle continua a sourire, à souffrir en silence.

''Alors, comment se passe vos vacances les jeunes ?'' demanda son père.

''Très bien pour l'instant'', dit Akira joyeusement. ''J'ai pu trouver de bons produits locaux … ''

''Ça je peux vous l'assurer, Akira fait toujours de la bonne nourriture'', s'écria Tadashi en bavant rien qu'en pensant aux plats de la veille.

Pour son commentaire et expression, il eut droit à un uppercut de la part de la cuisinière. Jun et Megumi expliquèrent qu'ils avaient aimé les musiciens locaux, qui faisait une excellente musique. Bien sur, pour Ryou, il avait déjà sympathiser avec des animaux sauvages peuplant les alentours de la maison.

''Et vous, les éternelles rivaux ?'' ria son père.

''Kei et moi sommes ensemble'', dit simplement Hikari comme si c'était une banalité.

''Quoi ?!'' s'écrièrent ses parents.

''Toi fiston, on va discuter'', ajouta le père menaçant à l'attention de Kei.

Kei frissonna sous le regard paternel, il savait très bien qu'aucun père au monde accepte de voir sa petite fille partir avec un homme. Il prit son courage, ainsi tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Hikari, pour suivre le père dehors, prêt à tout pour obtenir son accord.

Hikari souffla en voyant le comportement de son père, puis se concentra sur sa nourriture. Elle écoutait sa mère d'une seule oreille, en fait elle s'en fichait complètement. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère s'en ai rendu compte, et se mit en colère.

''Tu devrais m'écouter dis donc, c'est la moindre des politesse'', s'écria sa mère.

Hikari allait lui répondre, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, elle se sentit étouffée et nauséeuse. Elle tenta de se lever, mais un soudain vertige la prit de cour, et elle tomba sur le sol en se cognant le coin de table. Le coup la fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

 _''Tu devrais m'écouter dis donc, c'est la moindre des politesse'', dit la femme._

 _''Je suis désolé Maman'', murmura l'enfant portant dans ses bras un lapin en peluche._

 _''Parle plus fort ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi'', râla-t-elle. ''Pourquoi tu ne prend pas exemple sur ta sœur. Tu n'imagine pas la honte que tu lui fait d'être sa jumelle, que tu nous fait d'être notre fille.''_

 _Le petite fille couru hors de la maison en pleurant et sanglotant fortement. Dans sa course à travers la forêt, ses pieds se prirent dans une branche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, provoquant une chute du coté de la route donnant sur un précipice._

 _Son corps tomba et roula contre la roche et les branches, sa chute fut rapide mais elle lui paraissait longue, éternellement longue. Elle sentit son corps se meurtrir, son sang couler, et la douleur qui l'entraîna dans un sommeil non désiré._

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Kei se précipita à l'intérieure, suivi du père de famille, quand il entendit un cri venant de la maison. Il se dirigea directement dans le salon, pour voir sa bien aimée allongé sur le sol, une plaie saignante sur le coin de la tête, et ne régissant pas aux gestes inquiets de sa mère et de ses amis.

L'ambulance mit du temps a arriver au domicile de la famille, mais Kei s'assurait que sa petite amie reçoive les premiers soins. La maison était plongée dans un silence terrifiant quand les secouristes entrèrent, les parents se trouvaient vers leur fille, tendit que la SA était assis près d'eux.

Ils s'étaient répartis dans les voitures pour suivre l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le trajet silencieux les angoissait, mais le plus inquiet de tous restait Kei. Jamais il n'avait vu Hikari dans cet état, jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir si faible, si fragile. En fait, depuis qu'il était venue sur cette île, il trouvait Hikari différente.

Quand l'ambulance arriva dans l'hôpital, la SA durent attendre dans la salle d'attente, le temps que les médecins s'occupaient d'Hikari. Ses parents étaient au téléphone, pour prévenir Sana et Atsushi de cette nouvelle.

Ces derniers arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, Sana était la première arrivant 20 minutes après le coup de fil. Elle était très pâle, et semblait paniquée pour Hikari, tandis que le grand frère arriva dans l'heure qui suivi, accompagné du maire du village qui l'avais escorter.

''Où est Hikari ?'' paniqua Atsushi en voyant ses parents.

''Le médecins s'occupent d'elle. Ils lui font passer quelques examens pour en savoir plus'', lui dit sa mère.

''Tout ce que l'on peux faire, c'est attendre et prier qu'elle aille mieux'', ajouta son père en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Kei faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, cela le rongeait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Akira sentait les larmes montaient, et se jeta dans les bras de Tadashi, qui lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre d'essayer de la rassurer. Ryou tenait la main des jumeaux dans les siennes, faisait des petits cercle avec ses pouces, pour tenter de les calmer.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Quand le médecin revenu vers eux, tout le monde se dirigea vers lui, en posant tous la même question : Comment allait Hikari ?

''Votre fille va bien, elle s'est réveillé il y a une dizaine de minute, et d'après les réponses aux questions que je lui ai posé, il n'y a rien d'alarmant'', expliqua le médecin. ''Nous allons juste la garder pour la nuit en observation, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne possède aucune autre lésion qui se manifesterai plus tard.''

''Merci'', soupira le père soulagé.

''Est-ce qu'on peux aller la voir ?'' demanda Kei toujours inquiet.

''Non, elle m'a demandé de refuser toute visite dans sa chambre … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, vous viendrez la chercher demain matin à 10h'' répondit-il.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari, assisse sur un lit, regardait la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une chambre totalement blanche, montrant clairement qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Mais au lieu de s'y sentir en sécurité, elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Du plus longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours détestée les hôpitaux, mais vraiment savoir comment cette peur avait commencé.

Elle s'allongea, et regarda le plafond pour calmer sa peur. Elle se trouvait idiote de ressentir de la peur dans cet endroit, comme une enfant qui allait pour la première fois. Elle fit le vide dans ses pensées, stabilisa son souffle et son cœur, et se laissa entraîner dans le sommeil.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, qui normalement sera très courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres. J'ai déjà écrit la trame d l'histoire étape par étape, idée par idée, détail par détail, il suffit juste que je mette ça sous forme de texte.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	6. Chapitre 6

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'ile de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 6 : Jour 4, la nuit

 _La petite fille se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit sa sœur à moitié couché sur le lit d'hôpital, la tête dans ses bras. La simple vue de cette dernière la fit sourire et lui donna du baume au cœur. Puis elle regarda à l'extérieur par la fenêtre, pour voir la lune lui faire un sourire._

 _Sa sœur s'éveilla peu à peu, la regardant sans vraiment la voir, puis quand elle réalisa que la patiente de la chambre était bien réveilla, elle sursauta brusquement la faisait tomber du lit. La patiente se retourna vers elle et allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par sa sœur qui se jeta dans ses bras._

 _''Nee-san, je vais bien maintenant'', dit la petite fille en chemise d'hôpital._

 _''Baka, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu'', pleura sa sœur jumelle. ''J'ai cru que tu voulais imiter la belle au bois dormant.''_

 _''Je ne suis pas belle'', sourit l'enfant._

 _''Eh ! Je suis ta copie conforme ! Comment je suis sensé le prendre ?!'' bouda sa sœur en gonflant les joues._

 _''Je plaisante !'' ri l'enfant._

 _''Attention à ma vengeance'', répondit sa sœur avec un ton lugubre._

 _Cette dernière se mit a califourchon sur elle, et commença a la chatouiller un peu partout. Des rires et des supplications se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Ces bruits attirèrent rapidement l'attention des adultes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la chambre._

 _''Hikari ! Hinami ! Un peu de tenue voyons, vous êtes dans un hôpital'', gronda leur mère en entrant._

 _''Désolé maman !'' S'excusèrent les filles en chœur._

 _''Vous devriez dormir maintenant'', ordonna la mère. ''Vous avez eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de dormir ensemble cette nuit, alors promettez moi d'être très sage, Maman et Papa reviendront demain matin à 10 h.''_

 _''Promis Maman, bonne nuit'', dirent les filles en se couchant dans le lit._

 _''Bonne nuit les filles'', dit gentiment leur mère en fermant la porte derrière elle._

 _Quand la porte fut bien fermer, les deux petites filles se mirent à rire en silence, se sentant bêtes d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Puis elle s'endormirent, blottis l'une contre l'autre, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune._

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari se réveilla dans la nuit, elle se sentait apaisé et reposé, malgré les nombreuses interrogations que le rêve lui posait. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et réfléchis à propos de tous les souvenirs et rêves qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle était de retour sur l'île.

La conclusion qui lui venait en tête après tout ça, lui semblait impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ressentit l'envie soudaine de sortir prendre l'air, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, et évita les infirmières qui rodaient dans les couloirs, afin de se rendre dans la cour de l'hôpital. Une fois, le pied dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration d'air frais, et crut revivre à ce moment-là. Elle marcha pied nu sur le gravier, et s'assis sur un banc se trouvant dans un coin sombre sous un vieux chêne.

''Tiens ? On dirait que quelqu'un a trouvé ma cachette ?'' Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

C'était la voix d'une des petites filles de ses souvenirs, la voix semblait juste plus mature, perdant son timbre de voix enfantine.

''Vous pouvez me promettre de ne rien dire aux infirmières'', dit doucement la jeune fille. ''Ça va ? Vous êtes bien silencieuse …''

La jeune fille se tut en voyant Hikari, et comprit le silence de cette dernière. Chacune regardait l'autre, comme si elle voyait leur reflet dans un miroir, les larmes coulaient en même temps sur leurs joues. Elles tendirent chacune une main sur le visage de l'autre, touchant les larmes mouillés comme preuve qu'aucune de l'autre n'était en train de rêver.

''Qui es-tu ?'' demanda paniquée Hikari à l'inconnue. ''Pourquoi est-tu dans mes souvenirs ? Pourquoi je me souviens pas de toi ? Je t'en supplie, dis moi pourquoi ?''

L'inconnue eut un air choqué sur le visage quand elle entendit Hikari prononcer ces phrases. Elle prit les mains d'Hikari dans les siennes, les caressant pour la calmer. Ce geste eu en effet don de calmer Hikari, qui regarda ses mains dans celles de l'autre jeune fille.

''Qui pense-tu que je suis ?'' posa comme question l'inconnue.

''Je pense que tu es … que tu es ma sœur jumelle, Hinari'', hésita Hikari. ''Mais je n'ai pas de sœur, sinon … sinon je le saurais.''

''Tu ne trompe pas pourtant'', avoua Hinari en lui donnant un petit sourire compatissant. ''Mais je suis aussi Hikari, autant que tu es Hinari.''

''Mais …''

''Laisse moi te raconter une histoire ... notre histoire'', dit-elle simplement.

Hinari se stoppa, et regarda le ciel étoilé avant de recommencer à parler avec une voix nostalgique.

''Il y a presque 17 ans, deux petites filles naquirent au monde, dans une famille remplie d'amour et de joie. Ses deux petites filles ne se quittaient jamais, se ressemblaient tellement au niveau du physique et du caractère, que personne ne purent les distinguer. Les petites filles avaient pris l'habitude de changer de nom pour s'amuser avec les adultes… enfin jusqu'à l'année de leur 5 ans'', finit Hinari sombrement. ''Cette année-là, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles commençaient chacune a avoir leur propre caractère. L'aînée, Hikari, était un vrai soleil, doué en sport et pleine d'énergie, toujours souriante, faisait la fierté de ses parents. Par contre la cadette, Hinari, montra petit à petit des signes de faiblesse, ainsi qu'une mauvaise santé, ce qui provoqua en elle un grand manque de confiance et une grande timidité, elle était souvent maladroite et voulait toujours aider pour être aimer de ses parents, qui avaient de plus en plus honte d'elle.''

Elle s'interrompra pour souffler et s'empêcher d'être envahie par les émotions.

''Heureusement, elle avait sa sœur qui l'aimait beaucoup, et qui essayait de l'aider comme elle pouvait, en la faisait rire, ou en lui expliquant et jouant a des jeux ne demandant pas d'endurance physique.''

''Tu ne parle pas d'Atsushi, il devaient être là avec nous'' demanda perplexe Hikari en la coupant.

''J'en viens'', dit-elle. '' Mais pendant cette même année, c'était la rentrée en CP pour leur grand frère Atsushi, qui devait partir de l'île pour aller à l'école. L'île ne possédait pas d'école avant, alors pour qu'il puisse y avoir accès, le père de famille qui travaillait sur le continent la semaine, s'organisa pour que son fils vive dans l'appartement de fonction que son employeur lui prêtait. Donc durant la semaine, la mère se trouvait seule avec ses filles, enfants qu'elle trouva difficile à élever, car la plus jeune lui provoquait beaucoup de souci et de stress.''

''Maman était comme ça …''

''Tu sais, Maman souffrait déjà du manque de Papa, alors quand Atsushi est parti, elle à du se sentir démuni de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vie d'enfant normal'', expliqua Hinari calmement avec compréhension. ''Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours de gérer 2 petites filles, une si énergique qu'il faut la contenir, et l'autre si maladroite qu'il faut toujours surveiller.''

''Tu as l'air de bien le prendre, alors que …''

''Donc les années passèrent, 3 plus précisément, et les choses n'avaient pas changé pour la mère de famille, Hikari était toujours énergique, et Hinari toujours aussi maladroite'', raconta Hinari. ''Mais en réalité, les petites fille avaient recommencer leur jeu, elles jouaient le rôle de l'autre, au point qu'elles ne savaient plus qui était qui. Pour elles, elles étaient à la fois Hikari et Hinari, forte et faible, joie et larme. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas pu durer, car un jour celle qui faisait Hinari en eut marre, et dans sa fuite pour pleurer, elle tomba de la falaise, provoquant un coma de 3 semaines. Celle qui jouait Hikari, n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, car Hinari y allait trop souvent.''

Hikari commençait à se souvenir peu à peu de son enfance grâce aux propos d'Hinari. Cela lui faisait mal d'avoir oublié la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux.

''Pendant les 3 semaines, la mère avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'élever 2 enfants toute seule, alors elle donna tout les droits parentales d'Hinari à sa grand-mère, Sana Hanazono.''

''Maman t'a abandonné'', dit Hikari choquée.

''Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a abandonné, mais toi'', répliqua Hinari en la regardant dans les yeux. ''C'est toi qui est tombé de la falaise ce jour-là. Quand j'ai entendu Maman et Sana parlé de ta garde, j'ai réussi à prendre ta place, en me jetant dans les escaliers pour rentrer dans l'hôpital comme patiente. Ensuite on a fait comme d'habitude, on a interverti nos places pour jouer, sauf que tu ne savais pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'on le faisait et que tu me voyais.''

Hikari semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne se sentait pas prête à entendre toutes ses vérités, mais elle devait supporter, elle voulait savoir tout.

''Quand vous êtes parti de l'île, j'ai fait semblant d'être toujours dans le coma, je ne pouvais pas assister a votre départ. Quand Sana c'est rendu compte que je n'étais celle qui avait eu l'incident, c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus joindre nos parents. Pour lutter contre votre absence, je simule une fausse amnésie, de faux malaises, des faux symptômes, tout ça pour rester dans l'hôpital, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, je te reverrais.''

''Hinari, je suis désolé que tu as du attendre toutes ces années'', pleura Hikari en la serrant contre elle.

''Tu m'as manqué Hikari'', pleura Hinari en posant ses bras autour de sa sœur pour lui rendre son câlin.

Blotti l'une contre l'autre, elles pleuraient leurs longues absences, les libérant de la douleur de la séparation et des souvenirs. Elles se promirent que plus personne ne les séparèrent à l'avenir.

''Hikari, il faut que tu retourne dans ta chambre, et moi dans la mienne'', dit Hinari à contrecœur en se séparant d'Hikari.

''Hein ! Pourquoi ? Tu …''

''Hikari réfléchis, on vient de te chercher demain, imagine si tu n'es pas dans ta chambre, comment vont-ils réagir ?'' dit Hinari. ''En plus, ce n'est pas grave si on ne vit pas ensemble, on pourra s'envoyer des lettres …''

''Non ! Je ne pars pas sans toi !'' S'écria Hikari.

''Hikari, je ne suis pas considérer comme ta sœur au niveau de l'état civil'', expliqua Hinari avec un air déçu. ''Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec toi, je dois rester avec Sana.''

''Tu pars perdante sans même avoir essayer !'' cria Hikari énervée.

''Mais je ne vois pas comment faire pour retourner auprès de vous. Et si Maman ne veut pas de moi'', s'inquiéta Hinari en regardant le sol.

''Hinari regarde-moi'', dit doucement Hikari. ''Je ne te laisserai plus seule.''

''Ne mens pas, même si c'est pour me rassurer'', demanda-t-elle.

''Demain, on va faire un tout nouveau jeu avec Papa et Maman. Ils n'auront pas le choix de jouer et de prendre une décision nous concernant'', termina Hikari avec une voix sérieuse. ''On va plus se laissez faire.''

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent du plan qu'elles allaient adopter le lendemain afin que leur souhait se réalise. Puis elles s'en allèrent difficilement chacune de leurs cotés, en espérant que la chance soit de leur coté pour demain.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, on arrive bientôt a la fin. j'espère que vous serez bien patient.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	7. Chapitre 7

SA Spécial Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'île de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Spécial Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Chapitre 7 : Jour 5, Matin

Le matin suivant, Kei décida d'accompagner les parents d'Hikari pour aller la chercher a l'hôpital. Sa petite amie lui avait manqué, de plus il était resté inquiet toute la nuit de l'imaginer dans un hôpital.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Hikari pour la faire sortir, cette dernière ne faisait pas attention a eux, regardant par la fenêtre avec un regard nostalgique, mais les lèvres pincées montrant une douleur inconnue. Quand il voulu poser sa main sur son épaule, Hikari recula et l'esquiva, ne lui accordant aucun regard.

Hikari sortit de la chambre, suivant sa mère qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle, bras qu'Hikari eu envie de repousser. Suite a la confession de sa sœur, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdu de son enfance, étaient venu la hanter, l'empêchant de dormir correctement.

Sa mère apparaissait dans beaucoup d'entre eux, mais pas de la manière qu'elle se comportait d'habitude. Enfant, elle réalisa qu'elle et sa sœur avaient peur de leur mère et de ses réactions. Les seuls moments où elle semblait heureuse et souriante, c'était quand Atsushi et leur père revenaient le week-end, formant enfin un famille complète.

''Hikari, ça va ?'' demanda sa mère inquiète.

Mais Hikari ne répondit pas, ignorant sa mère, s'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu la nuit a réfléchir a tout ce qu'Hinari avait du subir. Une nuit dans cet hôpital lui semblait déjà dure a vivre, alors y passer des années en faisait semblant d'être malade. Son cœur ressenti l'envie de pleurer pour sa sœur, mais elle devait rester forte pour elle.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' dit le médecin. ''Elle va bien, mais je pense qu'elle est encore sous le choc, elle devrait parler et se détendre une fois chez elle.''

''Vous en êtes sûr ?'' dit la mère de famille perplexe.

''Oui.'' conclu le médecin en partant s'occuper de ses autres patients.

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Hikari resta calme et distante dans la voiture, elle regardait juste par la fenêtre, le regard vide, n'exprimant rien. Aucun sourire, ni même de surprise apparu sur son visage quand Kei lui tenu la main subitement. Il fut heureux de ne pas se faire rejeter, mais la voir ainsi, lui faisait de la peine.

Une fois dans la maison, Hikari était resté derrière eux, avançant lentement, se laissant distraire par le paysage familier. Cette dernière avait l'impression de revoir ces souvenirs se déroulaient sous ces yeux a chaque endroit familier où elle et sa sœur y avaient passé de bon moment.

 _''Hinari aimera toujours Hikari ! Hikari aimera toujours Hinari !'' dirent les jumelles en chœur._

''Je suis fatiguée … je vais dans ma chambre, que personne ne me dérange.'' dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Ses parents furent content de l'entendre parler, et ne remarqua pas la douleur dans sa voix, ni ses yeux. Les autres membres de la SA s'inquiétèrent de la voir comme cela, et se demandaient bien ce qui avait pu autant la déprimé pour perdre sa joie naturelle et la bonne humeur d'être avec Kei.

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Dans sa chambre, Hikari s'allongea sur son lit, dans son coin. Puis elle réalisa que son cerveau pour la protéger, l'avait empêcher de se demander pourquoi il y avait un autre lit, un autre bureau et surtout une autre décoration dans le coin opposé au sien. Cela lui avait semblé normal quand elle était arrivée, maintenant elle comprenait qu'une autre personne avait vécu dans sa chambre avec elle.

Elle alla du coté d'Hinari, regardant ses cahiers et ses dessins d'enfant, sur le chevet, il y avait un cadre photo, représentant un tableau de famille normal. Hikari et Hinari à 5ans, se trouvant de chaque coté de leur mère, tandis qu'Atsushi se trouvait dans les bras de leur père à coté d'eux. Tout le monde souriaient sur la photo, le bonheur se faisait sentir, Hikari eu même envie de sourire.

 _''Pourquoi tu aime cette vieille photo ?'' dit Hikari._

 _''C'est la seule où Maman sourit vraiment en ma compagnie.'' répondit a sœur._

Hikari posa le cadre, et continua sa fouille, cherchant le trésor le plus important de sa sœur. Elle chercha partout, mais aucun signe de l'objet de ses pensées. Puis elle se souvenu qu'un détail, sa sœur lui avait dit en rigolant que la clé était une règle en fer.

Hikari trouva le règle, et remarqua des marques sur le plancher sous le bureau. Une fente assez grande pour faire passer la règle en était le centre. Elle introduit la clé, puis appuya comme levier pour ôter un morceau du plancher. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, enveloppé dans un linge blanc.

Elle sorti le paquet, et enleva délicatement le linge qui le protégeait. Un petit album photo se trouvait dans ses mains, remplie de toutes les photos qu'Hinari avait réussi a sauver des colères de sa mère. Ils étaient remplies de photo montrant toute la famille souriant et vivant des événement heureux, les souvenirs lui remontaient en tête tout en le redécouvrant.

Puis elle tomba sur la seule photo où Hinari ne se trouvait pas dessus, une simple photo d'un bord de l'île où la petite famille campait joyeusement sans Hinari, riant a la caméra. Hikari s'en voulait ce jour-là, elle avait laissé Hinari seule a l'hôpital, tandis qu'elle jouait avec Atsushi sur la plage. C'est ce jour-là que l'idée d'abandonner Hinari, avait traversé la tête de leur pauvre mère.

Hikari sorti la photo de l'album et la posa sur le sol en face de la porte pour être sur que ses parents la voient. Elle écrit une note en rouge sur un post-it, pour leur donner rendez-vous. Elle prit son souffle et se détendit, la suite du plan allait être bien dur a vivre, mais elle ne voulait pas repartir sans Hinari, pas une seconde fois.

Sans aucune hésitation, fera a clé sa porte et la bloqua avec une chaise, elle savait bien que Takishima pourrait l'ouvrir en une seconde, mais elle devait faire en sorte que l'inquiétude et la peur montaient chez ses parents.

Puis elle prit son sac a dos, remplie de vêtements et de nourriture au cas où ses parents mettaient plus de temps a la retrouver. Elle sauta de la fenêtre dans l'arbre se trouvant juste en face. Elle resta cacher dans son feuillage, le temps que la voie soit sur.

Une fois sur le sol, elle s'enfonçant dans la forêt, évitant qu'on puisse la voir sur la route par les habitants de l'île. C'est ainsi qu'elle disparue, laissant derrière elle sa famille et ses amis.

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Hinari réussi a convaincre son médecin qu'elle puisse sortir faire une promenade dehors, dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Malheureusement, un infirmier la suivait de près, empêchant de partir rejoindre Hikari. Bien sur, Hikari avait prévu cette possibilité et lui avait donné des indications précises.

Elle alla dans un coin reculé du jardin, et tournant en rond pour mieux voir l'infirmier et l'environnement autour d'elle. Constatant qu'aucun médecin ne risquait d'arriver si elle fuyait, elle pu mettre le plan en exécution.

Elle se laissa tomber, mimant un malaise. L'infirmier y vu du feu, et accourra a ses cotés inquiet. Quand il l'examinait, il se retourna un instant pour voir si un médecin se trouvait dans les parages, elle lui donna un coup fort sur la nuque, le faisant tomber sur le sol inconscient.

Elle se leva et courra vers la forêt se trouvant derrière l'hôpital, elle escalada le mur et sauta rapidement, pour ne pas être aperçu par le personnel travaillant encore a l'intérieur. Eux qui pensaient qu'elle était très faible, c'était présomptueux de leur part en sachant qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu qu'elle aille dans la salle de rééducation. Elle savait que Sana leur avait interdis qu'elle se fasse soigner correctement, elle n'a jamais supporter de n'avoir pas la bonne jumelle.

De l'autre coté du mur, un petit sac l'attendait, Hikari avait volé des affaires dans l'hôpital a quelques patient pour qu'elle puisse avoir de vrai vêtements. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller du débardeur noir, du pantalon beige, ainsi que la veste de jogging vert qui se trouvait dans le sac. Elle mis aussi la casquette de base-ball rouge sur la tête, cachant ses longs cheveux dedans. Elle fit attention de cacher ses yeux avec la paire de lunette de soleil qu'avait aussi prévue sa sœur.

Hikari avait vraiment pensé a tout, avec ce nouveau look, elle ressemblait à un jeune homme et non pas a une patiente s'échappant de l'hôpital. Elle se sentit confiante pour la suite, surtout de savoir qu'Hikari était enfin a ses cotés.

Elle marcha dans la forêt qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle devait maintenant rejoindre Hikari a la base. Mais elle en aurait pour 3 bonnes heures si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen pour se rendre sur le bon coté de l'île.

Heureusement qu'avec son nouveau look, elle pourrait faire du stop facilement, bien sur quand elle se trouverai assez loin de l'hôpital.

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Hikari monta l'escalier en pierre, arrivant enfin au sommet, tout en haut, il y avait une grande plaine, pleine de verdure et de fleur. Elle et Hinari aimaient jouer ici quand elles étaient plus jeunes, bien sur leur mère les interdisait d'y aller pour la simple raison qu'au bout de la plaine, il y avait la falaise, donnant sur un précipice de plus de 30 mètres.

Et c'est a cet endroit que leur destin s'est joué i ans, qu'elle état tombé de la falaise suite a une dispute avec sa mère. Si elle n'était pas devenu forte au fil des années, elle aurait été tenté de sauter a nouveau pour échapper a sa mère. Mais elle n'était plus faible et Hinari aussi avait grandi en force, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Le souvenir de la faible Hinari n'existai désormais plus.

Hikari alla s'asseoir au bord de la falaise, ses yeux étaient cachés par sa frange, et ses lèvres arboraient un sourire effrayant. Un mauvais rire se fit entendre, résonnant avec ses sombres pensées. Elle allait se venger du destin cruel, et de cet personne.

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Akira et Tadashi s'étaient proposé d'aller faire les courses pour les parents d'Hikari qui se remettaient de leurs émotions. Ryou et les jumeaux dormaient dans leur chambre, profitant de la fraîcheur de la climatisation. Kei avait rejoint Atsushi dans sa chambre, jouant a des jeux vidéos pour passer le temps. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de la disparition d'Hikari.

Akira prenait bien son temps pour calculer le prix des articles, car sur cette île, les commerces utilisaient encore l'ancienne monnaie, et elle n'avait pas de wi-fi pour se connecter a son portable. Elle ne faisait pas non plus confiance au patron du magasin qui les regardait comme des pigeons dés qu'ils mis un pas dedans.

Tadashi, lui de son coté, remplissait son panier avec pleins de produit typiquement régionaux. Le gourmet voulait tout découvrir, les nouvelles saveurs le tentait bien plus que son amie. De toute manière, ils avaient assez d'argent pour acheter l'ensemble du magasin, alors pourquoi se soucier du prix.

Une fois les articles payés et la mauvaise humeur d'Akira disparu, ils repartirent en direction de la maison. Bien sur, le chemin était tranquille pour Akira, qui avait donné tous ces sacs a Tadashi. Ce dernier du au poids des sacs, et du soleil imposant, il prenait son temps en faisait attention de se faire des pauses.

Au milieu de la route, il ne put s'empêcher de faire de nouveau un pause, ouvrant un bouteille d'eau pour s'hydrater. Il en profita pour regarder le paysage. Son regard tourna un instant vers un vieux escalier en pierre où une jeune femme montait rapidement les première marche. Elle lui était familière malgré la casquette.

''Y'en a marre de tes pauses ! Dépêche-toi, les autres doivent avoir faim a l'heure qu'il est.'' s'écria Akira, qui le distrait suffisamment pour qu'il perde de vue la jeune femme.

''Pas besoin de t'énerver, j'arrive !'' dit-il en reprenant la route.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire, on arrive enfin vers la fin ! Encore merci de votre soutien, je vous offre un bisou numérique.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **Kairy Dream**


	8. Chapitre 8

SA Spécial Class A Fanfiction

 **Passé oublié**

Résumé : De retour sur l'île de son enfance pour les vacances, Hikari semble être hanté par des souvenirs qui lui sont inconnus … ou pas.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Spécial Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

 _Italic = souvenir du passé_

 **====(/(°~°)\\)====**

Chapitre 8 : Jour 5, Midi

En rentrant dans la maison, Tadashi posa les sacs dans la cuisine et alla se coucher dans le salon, crevé par ses efforts inhumains. Akira était un monstre de le faire travailler sous une telle chaleur. Cette dernière commença a préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Elle fit attention de faire les plats préférés d'Hikari, espérant lui rendre son sourire.

Les parents lui dirent rien, ils appréciaient ses efforts et comme ils étaient en vacances, ils voulurent se reposer pour une fois, laissant les jeunes faire.

Quand Akira ordonna aux jumeaux de mettre la table car elle avait fini de préparer le repas, elle donna aussi l'ordre a Kei d'aller prévenir Hikari.

Kei n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais il monta quand même, pour Hikari. Il était devant sa porte, et essaya de rentrer. Mais il du faire face a une porte fermée. Alors il toqua et l'appela plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Il recommença plus fort, attirant l'attention des autres habitants de la maison. Atsushi lui cria dessus d'arrêter son vacarme, tandis que les autres s'inquiétèrent en ne voyant pas Hikari sortir. Kei et Ryou se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête. Ils éclatèrent la porte d'un coup de pied, et entrèrent dedans.

Hikari n'était plus dans la chambre, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, et une note se trouvait par terre. Kei prit la note et la lu a haute voix.

''Assume ton choix et ses conséquences, retourne là où tout a commencé.'' dit Kei perplexe en regardant la photo qu'il avait aussi ramassé. ''Cette note … a qui Hikari a-t-elle écrit ?''

En entendant le message la mère de famille sentit ses jambes faiblirent et tomba sur le sol. Son mari et son fils allèrent a ses cotés inquiet pour elle. Mais elle ne pensait qu'au message, comment sa fille pouvait être au courant. Le coup sur la tête avait peut-être réveillé les vieux souvenirs d'Hikari, mais même si c'était le cas, elle lui en aurait parlé.

''Maman ? Tu va bien ?'' demanda Atsushi en aidant sa mère a se lever.

''Ce n'est rien, que de la fatigue.'' répondit-elle.

Mais la SA n'était pas dupe, ils avaient vu le visage de la mère blanchir en écoutant le message. Elle était au courant de quelques chose, cependant elle refusait de dire quoi.

''Hikari doit nous faire une blague, elle reviendra avant ce soir.'' ajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer.

''Kei, il a écrit autre chose de l'autre coté.'' dit Ryou en bon observateur.

La mère paniqua, elle commençait a trembler, qu'est-ce qu'Hikari avait bien pu écrire d'autre.

''Je me tuerai a la tombé de la nuit si tu fais preuve de lâcheté.'' lu Kei. ''Vous trouvez toujours que c'est une blague !''

''Ce n'est rien …''

''Hikari menace de se tuer et vous, vous voulez attendre comme si rien n'était !'' s'énerva Kei.

''Calme toi Kei.'' dit Ryou en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. ''On va la retrouver, je te le promets.''

''Chérie comment tu peux dire ça.'' ajouta le père. ''Hikari est en danger. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher.''

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hikari est en colère et contre qui, mais cela doit être sérieux.'' dit Atsushi en serrant ses mains. ''Tu connais mieux Hikari quand on vivait ici que Papa et moi, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où elle pourrait se trouver.''

''Je … je ne vois pas …'' hésita-t-elle.

''Maman !'' s'écria Atsushi. ''C'est d'Hikari qu'on parle !''

''Chérie … arrête de mentir.'' rétorqua le père de famille en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. ''Dis le nous, pour Hikari.''

''La falaise … la falaise derrière la maison.'' avoua-t-elle. ''C'est là bas qu'elle doit être …''

''Emmène nous là-bas, s'il te plaît.'' ajouta le père en voyant la peur dans les yeux de sa femme.

''Promet moi, de ne pas me juger.'' murmura-t-elle a son mari pour qu'il soit le seul a entendre.

Il hocha la tête, puis lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Elle descendit les escaliers, suivi par son mari et son fils, ainsi que les amis de sa fille. Elle sorti de la maison, et marcha longtemps avec son mari lui tenant la main. Ils arrivèrent vers un escalier en pierre familier pour Kei et Tadashi.

Kei se souvenait qu'Hikari l'avait interdis de monter cet escalier, il se souvient aussi de sa peur en le regardant. De plus, il y avait ces moments d'absence qu'il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer sur cette île pour qu'Hikari soit aussi marquée.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, qui semblait être bien plus long qu'ils imaginaient. Heureusement que l'ombre des arbres leur donnait de la fraîcheur, sinon, ils n'auraient pas tenu jusqu'au sommet.

Une fois en haut, Tadashi leva es bras en l'air, heureux d'être encore en vie, mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand Akira lui donna un coup en raison de sa stupidité. Ryou sortit de son sac de l'eau pour Jun et Megumi qui se fatiguaient de la montée. Kei et Atsushi regardèrent autour de la plaine, cherchant la silhouette de la jeune disparue.

Ils la virent au loin, au fond de la plaine. Ils commencèrent a courir, mais la mère de famille les arrêta aussitôt en criant.

''La plaine est fragile ! Il faut éviter de courir, sinon vous risquez de créez un trou dans l'une des cavernes souterraines avec le poids de vos pas !''

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver a une cinquantaine de mètre d'Hikari. Elle les menaça de sauter s'il approchaient trop près. De peur qu'elle met ses paroles a exécution, ils restèrent loin d'elle. Kei voulait l'aider, mais quand il vit son regard déterminé, il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

''Alors tu es finalement venue pour une lâche.'' ri Hikari. ''Je pari que tu ne voulais pas venir … hein Maman ?''

La SA et Atsushi se retourna vers la concernée. Elle était pâle, et semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Puis ils remarquèrent la haine dans les yeux de la gentille Hikari quand elle posa son regard sur sa mère.

''Tu ne dis rien … je paris que Papa et Atsushi se demandent ce qu'ils se passent. Aucun des deux n'est au courant de ce petit secret que tu cache depuis 9 ans.'' ajouta-t-elle froidement.

''Hikari, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.'' dit Megumi en tremblant de peur.

''Megumi, comment tu te sentirais, si Jun se suicidait ? Mal, très mal !'' cria Hikari. '' Tu es la seule qui puisse me comprendre avec Jun, car tu es la seule qui a un jumeau ici !''

''Tu parle de la mort d'Hinari.'' dit son père tristement. ''Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de ta mère si elle est morte.''

''De qui tu parles Papa ?'' demanda surpris Atsushi.

''De ta petite sœur, Hinari, la jumelle d'Hikari.'' déclara la père sombrement. ''I ans, elle a sauté de cette falaise et n'a pas survécu a ses blessures a l'hôpital.''

''Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je suis au courant que maintenant !'' s'écria choqué son fils.

''Toi et Hikari avez souffert de cette nouvelle, et un jour vous aviez arrêté d'en parler, oubliant tout la concernant, je pensais que c'était le mieux.'' avoua le père de famille honteux.

''Hn … le mieux.'' douta Hikari avec un venimeux dans la voix. ''Au fond de moi, je me suis toujours senti vide et froide, j'ai voulu combler ce manque en cherchant quelqu'un pour le remplir … et je l'ai trouvé en Kei Takishima. Kei, j'ai su mettre des mots a mes sentiments quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne pourra jamais la remplacer.''

Hikari se tut en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son amoureux, mais elle devait être forte pour Hinari, même si elle risquait de perdre l'amour de Kei dans le processus.

''Mais tu n'es même pas capable de voir qui est en face de toi depuis tant d'année.'' ajouta-t-elle a son père.

''Quoi ?''

''Papa … ce jour-là, c'est moi qui suis tombé de la falaise, c'est moi qui ai voulu mourir, et c'est moi qui suis avec vous depuis 9 ans, c'est moi qui jouait le rôle d'Hinari.'' affirma Hikari en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Il connaissait ce regard, il connaissait sa petite fille. Il eu mal de savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas, c'est elle qui as voulu mourir, son adorable petite fille était la même qu'il avait vu baigné dans son sang, 9 ans auparavant.

''Maintenant que tu sais que ta fille décédée est en face de toi et qui tu l'as élevé ces dernières années, une question reste sans réponse maintenant. Où est Hinari, ma sœur jumelle, l'autre partie de mon âme ? Elle est où !''

Le père se tut en réalisant qu'il y avait quelques qui clochait, maintenant qu'il savait certains détails important, il se senti perdu de ne pas arriver a les comprendre. La SA de leur coté, était choqué par la discussion qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Leur Hikari voulant mourir, une sœur jumelle déclaré morte pour un accident ne la liant même pas a sa propre mort, tous ces éléments n'annonçaient rien de bon pour la suite.

''A l'époque, 'Hikari' est tombé dans les escaliers, elle a du aller a l'hôpital, et c'est là bas qu'on a joué une dernière fois a 'Hina et Hika'. Je suis devenu Hikari, et elle, Hinari.'' expliqua-t-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. ''Une simple foulure a la cheville n'aurait pas pu tuer ma sœur … Papa, Hinari est encore en vie.''

''Hikari … Hinari est morte …''

''Non ! Papa, je l'ai vu cette nuit ! Hinari en chair et en os ! Dans cet hôpital, qui la garde prisonnière !'' s'énerva Hikari. ''Hinari est en vie, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, tu n'a que le demander a Maman et Sana.''

''Chérie … qu'est-ce que veux dire Hikari ?'' demanda-t-il en attrapant les poignets de sa femme en colère.

''Je … je …'' pleura la mère de famille.

La SA sen sentait en trop dans cette guerre familiale, ils étaient mal à l'aise d'assister a ces disputes et problèmes de leur famille. Jun et Megumi se sentirent proches d'Hikari en apprenant qu'elle avait perdu sa jumelle. Mais leur colère d'imaginer la séparation cruelle entre elle et sa sœur n'étaient rien comparé a celle de Kei.

Kei aurait remué la terre entière pour rendre heureuse Hikari, il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi fragile, aussi mal. Il avait réussi a la protéger de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré ensemble, mais il ne pouvait même pas la protéger de sa propre famille. Il sait qu'il ne la connaissait pas à l'époque, mais il aurait voulu être là pour la protéger.

''Elle m'a vendu a Sana.'' dit une voix ressemblant a celle d'Hikari.

La famille Hanazono regardait tous dans la direction de la voix, et virent une fille portant une casquette dos à dos a Hikari. Tadashi reconnu l'inconnue qu'il avait aperçu une brève seconde. La nouvelle jeta sa casquette, laissant ses cheveux volés au vent, puis elle se mit a coté d'Hikari, passant son bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'Hikari passa un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs corps se collaient comme deux pièce de puzzle. L'inconnue tourna la tête vers les membres de la SA, révélant son visage.

Kei eu la surprise de voir 2 Hikari souriant mystérieusement. La famille des jumelles les regardèrent aussi, chacun surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. Jun et Megumi furent soulagés pour leur amie, tandis qu'Akira se demandait si elle ne voyais pas double.

''Maman, a donné tout droit sur Hinari a Sana, i ans, car …'' commencèrent en chœur les jumelles.

''Arrête !'' cria sa mère.''Je vous en supplie, ne le dite pas !''

'' … elle n'arrivait pas à gérer deux enfants sans toi Papa. Hikari était bien sur sa fierté, elle était forte et souriante, tandis qu'elle voyait Hinari comme la honte de la famille, une incapable qu'elle décida d'expulser de sa famille parfaite.'' terminèrent les filles.

''Comment ? Comment tu as pu faire ça a notre fille !'' cria le père de famille.

''Si tu étais resté sur l'île, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! Je me sentais seule, et les filles étaient trop dur a gérer, Hikari avait trop d'énergie, impossible a contrôler, tandis qu'Hinari cassait tout ce qu'elle touchait, et n'était pas capable de parler dans son stupide lapin en peluche. C'est mignon au début, mais a force, les gens nous regardaient bizarrement a cause d'elle et sa timidité maladive, elle faisait honte a la famille Hanazono. Je ne regrette plus le choix que j'ai fait !'' hurla la mère de famille. ''C'et de ta faute ! Monsieur était trop occupé a mettre les pieds sous la table quand tu rentrais pour écouter mes problèmes. C'est autant de ta faute que la mienne !''

''Ne dis pas ça.'' prononça dangereusement Hinari en lui lançant un regard noir. ''Papa aimait Hinari malgré les défauts qu'Hinari avait. Il lui disait toujours qu'elle pouvait faire mieux, qu'elle accomplirai de grande chose quand elle sera grande !''

''Tu sais Papa, nous sommes a la fois Hinari et Hikari, nous avons tellement joué a 'Hina et Hika', que nous ignorions qui nous sommes réellement.'' dit Hikari en serrant Hinari contre elle. ''Mais malgré qu'on interchangeait nos personnalités et nos souvenirs, nous gardions toujours le même amour envers toi. On adore notre Papa !''

''Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes ici.'' déclara Hinari en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. ''Sana possède tous les droits de ma garde, elle ne me laissera jamais partir.''

''Et je refuse de repartir sans Hinari !'' ajouta Hikari.

''Sinon, nous choisirons…'' commença Hinari.

''la mort, afin d'être…'' continua Hikari.

'' … réuni a jamais.'' dirent-elle ensemble.

''Tu ne peux pas revenir, tu n'appartiens plus a la famille Hanazono !'' cria la mère de famille coupable. ''J'ai essayé de te récupérer le mois qui a suivi par culpabitlité … mais Sana n'a rien voulu entendre. Tu dois attendre tes 18 ans pour être libre.''

''Je m'en fiche d'être libre ! Je veux qu'on reconnaisse mon existence dans ma famille ! Je suis votre fille et je veux que le monde le sache ! Jamais je ne reconnaîtrais Sana comme ma famille ! Jamais !'' cria Hinari.

''Il n'a rien a faire …'' dit Hikari. ''je refuse d'être de nouveau séparé d'Hinari, je ne veux pas que la douleur revienne, je ne supporterai pas cela une seconde fois.''

''Si il n'y a que les actes que vous comprenez …''

''Alors admirez notre désespoir !''

Hinari et Hikari se laissèrent tombées de la falaises, sous les cris et la surprise de leur public. Elles ne faisaient pas ça joyeusement, elles avaient chacune leurs regrets, mais elles s'étaient promis de rester ensemble a jamais, même dans la mort. Hikari savait qu'Hinari sauterait, alors elle décida d'elle aussi sauter. Elles étaient a l'origine un seule et même âme, un tout que personne n'avait le droit de détruire.

Hikari sourit a Hinari pendant leur chute, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras, voulant rester proche l'une de l'autre dans leur derniers instants, où elles se sentirent enfin complètes depuis 9 longues années.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette histoire ! Quel suspense ! Je vais essayer de vite vous écrire la suite, pour évitez de vous laissez sur votre faim.

Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si mon histoire vous plaît, merci.

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Kairy Dream**


End file.
